Operations, administration, and management (OAM) refers to the processes, tools, standards, etc., involved in operating, administrating and maintaining a system. In a network environment, there may exist a large number of networking devices (e.g., switches, routers, security devices, etc.). In such an environment, a network administrator may be responsible for updating the software on all of the network devices. For example, the network administrator may connect to each network device (e.g., Telnet) and manually update the software for each network device via a command-line interface (CLI). Alternatively, the administrator may utilize a centralized management station to update each network device. In either case, the process of updating software for each network device can occupy a significant amount of time, require scheduling, and require complex tracking of the software installed on each network device.